


Left Blooming Alone

by Sephone_North



Series: 'Tis The Last Rose of Summer [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Gen, Her Stepmother is a witch, Summer Backstory, Summer is not a copy of Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Summer flinched as she heard her name being called. She slid her book under her pillow and slipped from her bed, blowing out the candle she was using to read by. Her small attic room did not give much sunlight, even in the middle of the day, so the candle was all she had.





	Left Blooming Alone

Summer flinched as she heard her name being called. She slid her book under her pillow and slipped from her bed, blowing out the candle she was using to read by. Her small attic room did not give much sunlight, even in the middle of the day, so the candle was all she had. 

 

She hurried down the ladder and almost bumped into her sister, Crimson, at the bottom. Crimson and Summer were very different in both build and look. Crimson had hair as red as her name, and was tall and steady. Summer was slight and small, easily overlooked, with dark hair that ended in red. The only thing they really shared were the bright silver of their eyes. 

 

“Mother wants you,” Crimson said, with a sympathetic smile. “Not sure about what. Good luck.” 

 

“Thank you, Crim,” Summer murmured, her voice soft. The girl was never loud and never obtrusive. She did her best to live like a ghost in the house of her Stepmother. 

 

Crimson patted her shoulder and walked into her bedroom, leaving Summer pulling her dirt colored cloak tighter around her. She squared her shoulders, and headed to her Stepmother’s study downstairs. 

 

Her stepmother was sitting at her writing desk, her back to the door and more importantly to Summer. She was a beautiful woman, her bright red hair that she passed onto Crimson, piled elegantly on top of her head. She was dressed in a green dress, that brought out the green in her eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of gold rimmed glasses. She didn’t glance up as Summer entered the room, which was par for the course, so Summer stood and waited. 

 

After a full minute of silence, only broken by the scratching of Verdi’s pen. Finally, she spoke, causing Summer to jerk a little in surprise. 

 

“Bradan and I have been talking, and while I disapproved of his insistence of sending you to a combat school, I must agree that you did well,” She wrinkled her nose, as if saying that simple complement left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

Summer shifted slightly. It was a gross understatement of her skill, the simple word ‘well’” Summer had graduated top of her class in each subject and a year early. Crimson had only graduated last year, even though she was two years older. The general consensus of the full staff of Balefire Academy that the only thing Summer Rose lived for was combat and reading books. 

 

“Because of this, my husband has decided that you will be sent to Beacon Academy with my daughter. I personally wished to send you to Shade, but Bradan overrode me.” She finally looked up, pinning Summer with a glare that caused the girl to freeze. “I am weary of your showing my Crimson up, but apparently, this view is not shared.” 

 

Summer nodded, her back straight. She was not welcome in this house, at least not by Verdi Rose. Her father, Bradan Rose, loved her, and Crimson loved her, but she knew that the woman of the house could not stand her presence and would rather her dead if possible. Summer was a reminder that her father had not stayed faithful to his wife. 

 

“You will leave tomorrow for Beacon. Be packed. And understand, if you attempt to shame the Rose name, I will make sure you never step foot on these grounds again, do you understand?” Verdi’s eyes narrowed, and Summer nodded quickly, before looking down at her hands. “Good, leave me.” 

 

Summer slipped from the room and hurried up the stairs, pausing at the foot of her ladder to take in a deep breath. Before she went back to her room, she walked over to Crimson’s room and knocked on the door. 

 

“Come in,” Crimson called. Summer pushed the door open, and smiled at the look of clothing scattered across the room. Her sister looked up from where she was comparing two different skirts and blinked. “What did she want?” 

 

“Looks like I'm going to be Beacon,” Summer said, flashing a thumbs up. Crimson’s eyes widened and she shouted a whoop, fist pumping in the air. Before Summer could blink, her sister was right in front of her, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. 

“I’m so excited!” She yelled, making Summer flinch and bury her head in her sister’s shoulder. “You’re going to love Beacon! It’s going to be great!” 

 

“Hopefully, Crimson.” Summer’s stomach suddenly dropped as a thought hit her. “Wait, doesn’t Beacon seperate into Teams?” 

 

“Yeah, every Huntsman Academy does,” Crimson stepped back and looked at her sister’s pale face. “Oh yeah, you don’t like people.” 

 

Summer whined. “I hate people,” She cried, her hand coming up to cover her face. “I’m going to have to talk to people.” 

 

“Maybe your team will be good. It can’t be worse than mine.” Crimson was the only girl on her team, and easily the smallest. All three of the boys were taller than her. Angus was a bull Faunus, and it showed in his width. Tanner was just tall and skinny, with a runner’s build. Phoenix was closer to Crimson’s size, but still was a foot above her. They were all good guys, but teams shared a room at Beacon, and it wasn’t exactly comfortable for Crimson to share a room with three boys. Her mother wasn’t happy about it either, having almost written to the school for a change. Only Bradan’s interference had stopped it. 

 

“I know, I just-” Summer sighed, wrapping her cloak tighter around her. “Ugh, whatever, it has to be done, right?” 

 

“Exactly, little sister.” Crimson smiled at her. “You can do this. And I’ll help you in any way, and I’ll make the boys help too.” 

 

Summer smiled and ducked her head. “Thanks Crimson. I have to go pack. And you might want to finish up.” 

 

“Ugh,” Crimson looked around the room. “So not fun.” 

 

Summer just laughed as she climbed up her ladder. 

 

\----

 

The next morning, Summer had her things packed and ready downstairs before sunrise. Umber, the manservant, nodded at her in thanks, packing it up in the car. The girl danced to the kitchen to grab something to eat while she waited for Crimson to be woken up. The older girl did not like mornings. 

“Summer, a moment please,” A deep voice called, and Summer turned to see her father, Bradan Rose in the hallway. He smiled at her and she smiled back joyfully. 

 

“Oh course, Father,” She said, bouncing towards him. He laughed and tucked her into his side, leading her towards his study. 

 

“Excited, my Sunshine?” He asked, looking down. She nodded. 

 

“Very,” She said. “Nervous though, about the team thing. But I can’t wait to actually fight something again.” 

 

“Ah yes, my most bloodthirsty Rose. I’m not surprised you’ve gone stir crazy in the past few weeks,” He opened the door and smiled as she danced in. “I have no doubt that you’ll do well with your team. You adapt well to any situation. I know you haven’t been happy here.” 

 

“I’m happy,” Summer protested. She shrugged, “Yeah, it hasn’t been easy since momma died, but I’m not unhappy here. I have you and Crimson. I’ve been able to go a combat school. I help Umber and Mauve around the house,” She named the Housekeeper. “I’m happy.” 

 

“Yes, but you will be happier at school.” He raised a hand, running his finger down the scar marking his neck. It ran from above his ear down to his collarbone, a mark where a Nevermore had nearly taken his head off. His silver eyes glittered in the light of the study, his black red tinged hair cut short to his head. “Even if it isn’t the safest.” 

 

“Safe is boring, Father,” Summer said with a laugh. 

 

“Exactly,” Bradan said, pulling out a box from behind his desk. “Anyways, what I’ve brought you here to give you. A gift, for being accepted into Beacon.” 

 

Summer shot forward, grabbing the box and pulling it open. “Thank you!” She laughed as she pulled out the white cloak. She whirled it around, hugging it to her chest and looking up at him. 

 

“You’re old one is getting worn,” He said with a smile. She smiled and pulled her old cloak and pulled on the new one. It was soft and pure white, long enough that it covered her completely. She pinned it on her shoulder and pulled the hood up. It fit perfectly, covering her head and hiding her face from the world. She clapped and hugged it around her. 

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Bradan said softly. “My Sunshine. You will be the best of us, you know that?” 

 

Summer shook her head. “Silliness, Father. I’m just me.” 

 

Bradan laughed. “Yes, you are just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my Summer Rose AU. I'm rewriting some canon, but that won't come in later. All of this could be canon compliant. We don't know, because we know nothing of Summer Rose. 
> 
> Anyways, heads up, because I hate when this happens to me, I will be shipping Summer and Qrow down the line. I haven't decided if I'll make this full AU and have Ruby be Qrow's daughter or not. I hate reading a series and then there is a sudden ship I don't like, and then I end up disliking it all. So I'll warn you now.


End file.
